Catts
by poinsettia 9
Summary: Bella had three daughters, she lost two, when she and her family find two supernatural look-a-likes, who are they? What are Catts? When the Vampires are finally accepted why are the Volturi thrown into this? Why does Alec know Rue?
1. Chapter 1

I never thought death would be this painful. Surely I must be dead, or at the very least, dying. My weak mind forced the heavy lids of my eyes to open. I saw. I saw, and I heard, and I… smelled. I did not think it was possible for anything to have such a beautiful fragrance. "You have will." Someone purred, "A very strong one in fact." There was a man kneeling beside me.

His face was cat-like and his pupils were black slits containing a stripe of light gray. His irises were a vibrant green. He held up his hand in a friendly gesture. "Isaiah." He said, "And you are Ana Maria." I did not care that he knew my name. I had known that someone was following me through the streets at dawn when I would walk to meet my uncle at the prison. Only I had not known then that the stalker was not human.

Isaiah looked up abruptly, and then he ran. He was gone before I could blink, leaving me alone with the pain. I groaned. My body was sore and my muscles were tense. My eyes ached. Oh it was more than an ache it was a burn. My eyes were searing with the pain, now so great I was forced to shut them. It was there for days. Three whole weeks had gone by before it had even started to fade. I had been out in the forest sitting on my favorite branch in my favorite tree leaning against the trunk when it suddenly decreased in fire. After then it had gone down amazingly fast, only acting up when enemies of my kind were near.

I was living in Crater Lake National Park in Oregon when Isaiah found me again. As my creator he was bound to me as I was to him. I did not particularly like him but he seemed fond of me. I traveled with him from time to time and we eventually settled in Missoula, Montana near Lolo National Forest. We always needed to be near the forest. It was a part of our nature as much as it was to purr when we are pleased and to hiss when we are angered. We don't have any laws. Most of our kind keep to themselves or live in hidden clans in the forests of the world.

I had grown particularly fond of a young female living with a clan in Green Mountain National Forest near Bennington, Vermont. She was feline by blood instead of the alternative change from human that had been my fate. Her name was Bast. She was named for the very first Catt in history. The Ancient Egyptians discovered the majesty of the great cat and when they found Bast they revered her as a goddess. They worshiped cats and one Ancient Egyptian pharaoh desired the body of a cat so much that he ordered a monument built. The Sphinx was built and Bast stored all her magic in it. When the humans excavated it her magic flew out and comingled with Catts and giving us our gifts.

The young Bast I know today is full of energy. She contains the gift of Insight. Humans would call it E.S.P. or extra sensory perception. I do not contain a gift. Most human-changers do not contain one so it was no surprise to me. Isaiah contains the gift of Growth. He can affect the way plants grow. He told me that he could convince a plant to uproot itself and walk away. His magic works best with catnip though. The healing plant has been a part of cats for so long it is hard to resist it.

"Ana Maria, stop fiddling with that." Isaiah commanded me. I gently placed my Nazara around my neck. A Nazara is an eye so to speak. It protects us against evils like the Strigoa or vampire. When a Strigoa is near, the Nazara burns. Isaiah stood up for no apparent reason. He gestured to me to do the same. The trees all seemed to straighten up in respect. A woman stepped around a birch and Isaiah bowed. I stood there awkwardly. Isaiah introduced me as "Miss Ana Maria" and her as "Madam Elise Annette Lefevree of the Chevalier Clans in Beaumont-du-loc, France." I'd heard of her before. She was the peace-keeper of the Catt race. At the sixteenth year of awakening she comes to evaluate you and to name your gift if it was not already found. Madam Elise extended her hand towards me and I shook it. Then she ran.

Isaiah looked at me as if saying "follow her". So I ran as well. Her scent took me beyond the forests across a town. It took about a day and suddenly she stopped. We stood at the base of a tall mountain. I dimly remembered it to be Kedi Mountain from my studying with Isaiah. Kedi is the Turkish word for cat. Well named as it is a holy place and I am lucky to be able to climb it every month.

We started climbing and when we finally reached the top I was panting. I had never run so fast in my entire life. I knew though that if I really wanted to I could run faster than a Strigoa. At the very top of the mountain waited a familiar sight. It was the clearing that I had lain in while I was changed; only now there was a star in the middle of the clearing. It shone brightly and a warmth radiated from it that drew me closer. Unconsciously I walked towards the ball of light. "Stop!" Elise commanded me. She bolted in front of me. First you must recite a chant. I looked up from the star surprised. "What chant?" I asked. I'd only ever heard of three chants in our culture.

"La justice et le pouvoir doivent être réunis pour que quoi qu'est juste peut être puissant, et quoi qu'est puissant peut être juste." Elise quoted.

I remembered this from my early years as a cat spawn. Justice and power must be brought together so that what ever is just may be powerful and whatever is powerful may be just.

It was the second most famous of our chants and a prized motto to live by.

I spoke the words and the need to walk in to the light was greater than ever. I started sprinting across the clearing towards the star. Ever Star. The name sprang up in my mind and I knew that it was mine and the star was me. My Ever Star started to pulse with all different kinds of colors as if it could feel it's Being coming closer. Finally I reached my light and I ran into it.

I was over whelmed with the sense of joy and reunion this gave me. Happiness flowed in to me like a never ending river and I heard one word: Savasçi.

It meant Warrior. It was my essence and destiny all put together in one word. The light of Ever Star was sucked in to my Nazara and it radiated warmth against my breast.

After my joy of the Ever Star faded I felt shock. Me? A Warrior? I could barely comprehend what had happened. Warriors are very rare and the Strigoa like to capture them- us, for _our _blood is said to be the sweetest a Strigoa has ever and ever will taste even though we all smell like cats.

Elise moved closer and pulled me in to an embrace.

"sorry-" I finally managed. "Shh" was all she said. I looked up and saw her caring face. I saw how, when I barely knew her, Elise was ready to do whatever she could to help me. I started crying. I remembered Isaiah, just last week when I had fell and scraped my knee on a rock, he had done everything he could to help heal it, he had even run five miles to find a small amount of catnip.

No one has ever loved me like this before. The thought made me sob even harder. Through out the whole time Elise had been rubbing my back and murmuring things like "you'll be okay" and "it will be fine". After a while my tears ran out and we just sat there together. For no apparent reason I stood up and Elise followed me. We started sprinting down the mountain.

By the time we had gotten to the clearing where we had first met the sun was setting and Isaiah was gone. We made our way to the cottage Isaiah and I shared and found him in the living room watching some show on the television with a mug of catnip tea steaming in one hand and the remote control in the other.

"Can I have some of that?" I immediately asked. Isaiah smiled and said "sure"

"Do you want some?" I asked Elise. She nodded. I walked in to the kitchen and poured the tea. It smelled delicious. I poured very slowly and after I handed one mug to Elise I sat at the table to drink. I knew they were talking about the awakening and I was very interested in what they had to say.

Isaiah spoke first. "What happened?" His voice was filled with concern.

"Savasçi" Elise's voice was simple and worn out but her one word answer was full of meaning. "Oh no" was Isaiah's only response.

I could see in my head his face as he thought of ways to protect me, his eyebrows furrowing in concentration.

"We could find some way to restrain her power, make her harder to track..." he trailed off.

"Isaiah, she will be the easiest things any one has ever tried to track. Her fragrance can be scented for miles. She has a star. Vampires will attack around every corner-"

I got up and climbed out the window. I did not want to hear anymore. Is this what my gift brought me? An eternal life running away? Things coming nonstop to claw me apart, drink my blood. I ran fast and far, all the way to my old home Crater Lake National Park in Oregon.I climbed into my favorite tree and sobbed. I cried myself to sleep that night. And the next night, and the next. On my fourth night in Oregon I ran out of tears. On my fifth, someone else was crying. I nimbly leaped from my tree and ran to find the source of the sound.

What I found struck me like a blow to my heart. The same way I saw this drunken human male beat his daughter. She was young, 13 or 14. Her long bronze hair was straight as a stick so familiar that I let out a small gasp of surprise. But what caught my attention most were her eyes. Her irises were a deep green and they held a knowledge far beyond her years. I made my decision there and then, I would change her.

My opportunity came not two days later when her father, the bastard of a man, ran low on alcohol and drove to the nearest town to restock. Only five minutes away and still more than enough time to change her.

I knew she would not look pretty when I saw her. I had recently heard the bastard screaming at her because she dropped her knife. I scrambled through a window and found the girl passed out on the floor . There was a deep gash all down her left arm and blood all over her face. I saw a knife stained red on the floor next to her. I picked up the girl and fled the house. I ran to a small clearing next to a stream concealed by bushes and trees.

Changing Catts is not much different than changing vampires. It starts with a bite to the neck but only the neck, right where the jugular vein is. Catt poison is less prominent but much more powerful than Vampire venom. It does not just affect your senses and speed and strength but it alters the body. We have claws like cats and we have fangs, our faces become more feline. We are attracted to Catnip and we always land on our feet. When you are changing you experience a sense of nothing-ness. You can't remember anything. Its very frightening. Near the end of the change you start to become Aware. You remember who you are. The nothing-ness turns to pain. It feels like spikes are being pressed all over your body. After a day of this only your eyes suffer. They burn for three weeks then all pain recedes.

The girl was losing blood fast. I struggled to find catnip to bind her arm. I needed to change her, now. The decision was made. I had not noticed it before but there was blood streaming from the back of her head. "Come on" I chanted to myself "you can do this i said over and over. I slowly lowered my head to the hollow at the base of her neck and sunk my fangs in to her skin.

She screamed. A blood-curling shriek that tore at my heart. I had done this to protect her. I needed to remind myself of that. She will be fine after her Rebirth, when she is Aware.

"No!" she screamed, "No stop! Don't let me die-"  
Silence.

I stood there. my eyes fixed on her still body. I didn't know how to deal with a newly Reborn Catt. But I knew someone who did. I picked up the girl and ran all the way back to the cottage. I don't know why we call it a cottage. Its almost larger than a house. When I arrived it was the time of night when every person and creature should be sleeping so I was surprised when I saw all the lights on in the cottage. When I came in I saw Isaiah sleeping on a chair facing the door. I smiled as I lay the girl on the couch. I nudged Isaiah awake. One eye opened. And closed. Then he jumped up and hugged me with all his strength. I thought I would be ready for his reaction but I was not nearly slammed in to me and we both toppled to the ground. I giggled. For all his years he was just an overprotective big brother. I didn't have to ask to know how he was feeling. Relief and anger. More anger. I flinched. he just stared at me. Then at the girl. "Who is she?" He asked. I shrugged.

"Where is she from?" "Oregon" I replied. "Oregon? What were you doing in Oregon?"

"Taking a break" I say because I didn't want him knowing that I was crying for four days. And I also say, "And waiting to change someone."  
"Is that was shes doing here? You gave her Rebirth? Why? What makes you think shes so special?" He was yelling now.  
"Her eyes" I answered softly. He went quiet. Recognition flashed across his face. "Alright," He told me. "Give her the third room."

I spent the next few days making her room nicer, buying her clothes, and watching her. Day by day her body was changing. Her hands grew small claws her face became more cat-like. Her left eye grew rings only the supernatural can see. A design stretched up the outer side of her right leg. What was weird about that is the fact that I received one almost identical on my left leg during my own Rebirth.

I knew her change was close to an end. How I knew? Her eyes opened. She saw me and sighed. Her eyes drifted closed. I yearned for her eyes to open, longed to see the beautiful emerald of her gaze. Her heartbeat slowed telling me she was falling into a deep sleep. Her bronze hair reminded me of someone. _Father, Renesmee._ The two words randomly came to mind. I decided not to think about it as I let myself fall asleep. One word stuck with me. It was so empty that I knew it had nothing to do with me being a changed Catt. The word was _Hybrid._


	2. The Cullens

16 years later Bpov

I have had three children with Edward. My Edward. The oldest child, Renesmee Carlie Cullen was so beautiful I needed more. I know that sounds weird but its true. I did survive the delivering. Perfectly human. Carlisle got Nessie safely out when he and Esme got back. Then about a year later I had Ana Maria Cullen. Not Cullen. Bisley. Aro demanded that two half human children were two much. Even though Nahuel's father had several. We were forced to give my precious Ana away. The very same day she was born. I will never forget the look on Edward's face that day. NEVER! Nerili was an accident but she was so beautiful. An almost exact replica of what I had imagined Edward as a human, only female. After Nerili, Aro said that I must become vampire so that I would stop conceiving children. If I did not obey he would murder my children. He took away my Nerili just like he did with Ana and paid humans to make sure that she did not get away.

After my change we had to move. We went to Denali and spent some time with Tanya's family. They were still mourning their lost sister at the fight for Renesmee. I think the only reason Aro took my children away was because he was smarting from the lost fight. I practiced projecting with Kate and fighting with everyone but Edward. I kept in contact with Charlie and Renee by email. Charlie got married to Sue. Jake traveled with us. He had imprinted on Renesmee and as much anger that gave me he made her happy. I have been a vampire for 44 years. Renesmee is 48 years old and she still looks like she is 17. same with Jake. Nessie was 17 at age 7. Not a day older. "Bella love time to go" Edward called breaking me out of my reverie. We were moving again. This time heading to Missoula, Montana for a few years and then heading to Forks again. Phil died about a year ago and I am guessing My parents are pretty close. So I am going back to see Charlie one last time and then Renee. It didn't rain every day in Missoula but there is fog and forest. Lolo National Forest. We were going to go to Big Sky High School and on the sunny days hunt in the forest. I heard there was Lynx there.

I hurried out of the room and down the stairs. Meeting Edward halfway and kissing him softly on the lips. He pulled back. "They're waiting." He said jerking his head towards the garage. "Oops" I said followed by snickering from Emmet. I growled, grabbing the bags and racing towards the volvo. I hugged Eleazer, Carmen, Kate and Tanya goodbye and leaped in to the front seat where Edward was already waiting. Nessie and Jake were in the back and Leah was pacing outside choosing not to be in a car with "bloodsuckers". Both Seth and Embry had found their inprints about 10-15 years back and had split the pack to be with them. Quil had lay down along time ago to be with Claire. She had turned into a beautiful young woman but none were as beautiful as my Renesmee. Renesmee with her father's hair and her mother's eyes. Renesmee the vampire/human hybrid. Renesmee who only got to see her little sisters a few ours after they were born. Before they were sent away from us forever. Renesmee is married. Renesmee Carlie Cullen is not Renesmee Carlie Cullen. She is Renesmee Carlie Cullen Black. My daughter is married to and deeply in love with my best friend. Jacob hadn't pushed it. Even though her mind and body were both mature enough by seven he waited until she was 18 years to even think about getting married. I love him for that.

This was the month of Ana's birth and my thoughts were consumed by her. I knew it was the same for Edward. There was agony written all over his face. Thankfully Nessie and Jake knew enough not to talk about it. It was times like these that I envied humans. I wished that I could sleep. Even for a few minutes. I needed to escape this never ending awareness. "You okay mom?" Nessie asked. I had been so deep in my thoughts that I did not realize I was shaking. I nodded not trusting my voice. Happy Birthday Ana. I thought .You are now 47 years old.

I imagined how she looks now. She was almost exactly a younger version of my child self. Chocolate eyes and wavy, mahogany hair. I imagined a slender small frame. Her vampire side made her even more beautiful than I was as a human. I am not being conceited but she is beautiful. And Nerili, oh my Li. She was just like Edward. Beautiful bronze hair, she is gentle, but the best part is her eyes. Emerald green, Edward's eyes. I only got to see them few hours but they took my breath away.

It was only a few seconds after that I realized the car had stopped. Renesmee and Jake were outside with Edward looking expectantly at the other cars, that the other members of the family were climbing out of. "Why have we stopped?" I asked Edward.  
"Because Jake was hungry, we are going hunting."

"All of us?"

"We like to arrive in a new home at the same time." He answered. That was fine. I realized that my throat was suddenly roaring with heat.

I looked around. Jake was already in his wolf form with Renesmee and Leah next to him. Rosalie, Emmet, Carlisle and Esme were together and Alice and Jasper were zipping through the forest already.

"Ready?" Edward asked me.  
"Could I have this time alone?" I asked him. I needed time to sulk for Ana and Li.  
Edward nodded. He understood what I was talking about. Everyone else was gone. I waited as Edward ran into the forest, then ran in myself. Weaving through the trees and wheeling away when I caught a family member's scent. When I was well away from everyone else I stopped and tasted the air. Lynx. Perfect. I ran to the smell going so far it was a wonder I smelled it at all. The scent was strong but I could tell I was still far away. Then suddenly it got stronger. Blasting in to my face and sending fire up and down my throat. It was on a tree a couple hundred feet ahead. I couldn't see it though. Only the smell gave away it's position. I silently leaped onto a branch just above it and attacked. Someone screamed. It sounded like a human but there was none there. Then there was no Lynx. It was zipping away into the forest at a speed not possible. I thought to give it up but the thought of a good chase was to much temptation. I sped after it, using the scent as my trail. Once again I only smelled and did not see the animal. It was running at a speed that no mortal creature should be able to. I knew I got close enough when the scent was much stronger. I automatically gained the higher position. I heard it right underneath me. I leaped.

For the first time I saw what I had been tracking. I heard a scream again. But it was not a human. It was my own. The lynx was no lynx. It's body was small and slender. It had chocolate brown eyes and wavy, mahogany hair. It was my daughter. I landed on top of her, unable to move. She struggled against my weight. Then I was sobbing and I pulled her close. Close to me. The warmth of her skin was comforting. Still she pushed away from me.  
"Ana" I said, "stop." She froze, then looked at me. I knew what she saw. The same color hair. The same face, kind of. I knew what she felt. Cold, rock hard skin.  
H-how do you know my name?" She spat. She tried to be vicious but I could tell she was terrified. I picked her up. Gazed into that perfect face. she started fighting again. "Put me down you filthy flesh-eater!" She screamed. I heard running feet and ran to meet the footsteps. I saw Renesmee first quickly followed by a wolf Jake and Leah.  
"What is it mom? Whats wrong?" Renesmee asked. She fell silent as she saw Ana. My Ana safe again. Then Edward, Alice and Jasper came. Jasper saw Ana looking surprised, Alice wore a bored expression and when Edward saw her he fell to his knees and sobbed. I had never seen Edward cry before. It was a pitiful sight. Rosalie and Emmet came dashing towards us, Rosalie stopped and stared, Emmet hugged her. All the while Ana was hissing and kicking and clawing and biting me I didn't even notice. If anything I held her closer. I could tell she was getting tired. She still had to sleep. I noticed things now that I had overlooked before. She was clawing! Where did she get claws? She had fangs, she smelled like a lynx, She... was bleeding! Oh no! "No blood!" I chanted over and over. There was nothing to bind her leg with. "Moss." She said. "Cover it with catnip and bind it with moss." Edward, realizing she needed something was up in flash a to get catnip. I didn't know where he was going to find it but sure enough he came back with a handful of catnip and a large piece of moss on his head. He went to work putting the catnip on the moss and rolling it around her leg. He bound it with a strip of bark he tore from a nearby birch.

"We should get to the cars." I said knowing Carlisle and Esme were probably waiting there. Ana had other ideas. The whole way back, which was quite far, she screamed and yelled at the top of her lungs. "No. Take me back! Let me go you ticks!" When we finally got back Jake and Leah were human. Jake was carrying a sleeping Renesmee, Ana was quiet and very tired but she was still awake and very aware.

"Who is this?" Carlisle asked.  
"The poor child, why is she here?" Esme motioned for me to speak.  
"She is my daughter." I said. So quiet , so soft I could barely hear it Ana spoke. "Why did you let the pale man take me away?" No one else heard her besides Edward and myself.  
She was talking in her sleep. She remembered at least a little bit. We all climbed back in to the cars. Ana was on my lap. The car started. Renesmee leaned forward and put her hand on Ana's.  
"Forever" Ana said. Again in her sleep. Renesmee fell back again smiling. I didn't know what Nessie showed her but whatever it was Ana liked it. The whole ride there I stared at her. She was so much more beautiful than I remembered. Her hair was mahogany like mine bot there were a few red highlights in it. There was even one stripe of black. Her eyes were the same though. They were not open now but I saw them when they were. The eyes that link her with her sister Renesmee, and me, and her grandfather, Charlie. Her hands were small and delicate with sharp claws naturally grown into points. How they were I have no idea. Her feet were bare and dirty but thankfully her toenails were not claws. Her clothing was, as Alice would say, as bad in taste as mine. A short-sleeved violet shirt with black shorts. Both were dirty and smelled as if she slept in a tree the whole day. I smelled another lynx on her. Maybe someone she was traveling with, but this one smelled like a child. There were other scents too. A tiger, maybe Bengal, a lion, and two more lynx scents. I have been to a zoo so I know what wild cats taste like but where in the United States of America would she be allowed to have 3 lynxes, a tiger and a lion? Then I realized something. Claws, fangs, lynx scent. I knew my daughter was more than human but what if she was more than vampire? I could just barely detect the sweet scent of a half human child. What is my daughter? Is she with more of her kind? How did she know we are vampires?

When we got to the house Edward and I picked our room and we gave Ana the room next to us. We lay her in the bed and closed the door. The back wall of the house was traditionally made of glass. I loved it that way. So much sunlight that we have to avoid when in public. Edward was in Ana's room all night. We both awaited the hour she would awake. Until then we would just have to wait.


	3. Chapter 3

"Happy Birthday!" Nerili and Isaiah yelled, waking me from my slumber. "Umph" I groaned. I had specifically asked them not to make a big deal about my birthday.  
"Your 47 years old!" Rue squealed. "How does it feel?" Evan asked. "Horrible" I grumbled. "Time for your presents!" Nerili announced. I moaned. I had also asked them for no presents.  
"Mine first" Evan said. "No mine" Rue argued. Isaiah handed me a small box. "From Nerili and myself." He told me. I opened it while the twins were bickering. Inside was a bracelet. It was a star and in the middle was a jewel, the color of gold. A color I faintly remembered. "It's beautiful." I breathed. "Put it on." Rue urged. It looked even prettier on my arm than it did plain. "It matches your essence." Rue told me." Rue and Evan are twins. Rue can see an essence in colors. Also known as your soul. Evan can see auras. The radiance of color around a person showing him who they are. Nerili is a warrior like myself. Back to reality. I took Evan's present off the night table and shook it. No sound. I opened it and found layers upon layers of bubble wrap. I raised a skeptical eyebrow at him. "I didn't want it to get broken." He explained. When I finally got all the wrapping in the garbage the gift lay before me. A knife. It was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. The blade was silver and the edge was lined with a dead Catt's bone. Gross but it helped with defending yourself against vampires. The hilt was cat bone intricately carved so that no part of the surface was smooth. "Thank you Evan." I said. "Mine goes with his." Rue told me, eager to get going. For hers there was not nearly as much wrapping as was Evan's. I opened the box up to a sheath made of lynx hide and a leather belt. On the outside a gorgeous nazar was stitched into the skin. I Belted the sheath to my waist and stuck the knife in the pouch. I walked to the mirror admiring my two knew accessories. They looked right. Then I hugged Rue. She smiled. She knows when I love something. Nerili handed me a small box with gold wrapping. Inside was a silver Mp3 player with headphones. "I got it from your old room at the Orphanage. They blocked it off you know. They think your ghost will kill anyone who enters. They haven't touched anything in there either." I stared at Nerili. The Orphanage was basically a church that "helped" children. What they really did was make them work for food. No work, no food. I had been there as long as I could remember when I was human. "There were already songs on it before I got it so I didn't erase anything." Nerili was so considerate. "Thank you" I said. "I need to make breakfast." Isaiah announced. He went to the kitchen and everyone else left me to get dressed.

I picked up the Mp3 player and stuck the headphones in my ears. When I pressed play I heard a man's voice. "Ana this is for you." Now a woman's. "Don't forget us." "We love you." The last one was a child. Then the most beautiful song played, and I remembered.

_Flashback_

_Someone was holding me. Momma. I loved my momma but I never got to see her face. Cold air came and the door flew open. A bronze-haired man moved in front of Momma and me. His skin was sparkling. At first all I heard was hushed whispers. Then the bronze-haired man, my daddy, yelled "You can't take her!" Momma held me tighter. _  
_"Two is too much." a new voice said. One I instantly disliked. Then I saw the owner of the voice. A pale, black haired man with red eyes. Daddy growled. The man reached for me. A blond haired lady rushed him to attack. Suddenly she was writhing on the floor and I was in the man's arms. "At least let us say goodbye." Momma spoke soft but her voice was beautiful. I loved it. The man handed me to Momma. "I love you." she said. I could tell Daddy was looking at me but I could not see him. "Never forget that." He said. They put me on the ground. A girl that looked about 7 came and hugged me. She was my sister. While we hugged an image was in my mind. Me and Nessie. Together again someday. Then the man picked me up. I was put in a car and driven to the Orphanage.  
End of Flashback_

I was lying on my bed. The headphones were in my ears and some song was playing. My cheeks were wet and I was shaking. I tore out the headphones and hopped in the shower. By the time I was out I had forgotten about my memory or dream or whatever it was. When I finally came downstairs a piece of cold toast was waiting for me on the table next to a glass of milk. I ate it quickly and scribbled a note and left it on the counter.

Dear Isaiah,  
Going out. Will be gone all day.  
Luv AM.

I ran for about 10 miles and then I sat on a branch of an oak tree. I enjoyed listening to the birds sing. I must have fallen asleep because I woke up to find a baby lynx sleeping next to me. I picked him up and carried him back to the house. He curled up on my bed and fell asleep right away. I ran back to the oak and climbed to a higher branch and listened to the forest. The woods were teeming with life. I listened to the animals as they hunted and were preyed upon. I listened as they all lay down in their dens to sleep for the night.I listened as the night creatures slowly awoke. The owls and the bats. And the crickets. I loved the crickets. Their songs were beautiful. I sat in a trance as they went through their perfectly harmonized melodies. I almost didn't notice when the crickets stopped singing. When the owls stopped hooting. When the bats where no longer flying in the night sky. I heard it first. The sound of running feet. Too fast for a human. Then I smelled it. The sickly sweet smell of a vampire. It was above me. I felt the tree shudder as the vampire landed on it. I bolted. I had never actually encountered a vampire before. Isaiah and I found a trail during one of our travels. Isaiah showed me that anything a vampire has touched glows to our eyes a blood red. We can see their footsteps and the precise lines on their finger prints. Even now I could still see a faint glow from the tree I was sitting on earlier. But it was gold not red. I ran as fast and far as I could until I was unable to see the luminescence any longer. I stopped under a tree. I was almost panting. Then it tackled me. I heard a scream but it was not my own. The vampire was on top of me. Then it moved to hold me. I hissed but I didn't think the tick heard. It was cradling me in its lap. I tried to get away. To fight but it was stronger than I thought and I had no training.

"Ana" It said, "stop." I stopped fighting and looked at it. I was stunned by her appearance. Not by her beauty. Vampires are not the only immortal creatures with supernatural beauty. She had the same color hair as me, kind of. The shape of her face was the same, almost. But she was a vampire. Cold hearted. Dead. I could not forget that.  
"How do you know my name?" I demanded. She stood up. I was still in her arms. "Put me down you filthy flesh-eater!" I screamed. I started struggling again. Sharp pain shot up my left leg. I looked down. Crap. There was a long cut on my calf. The vampire ran. She stopped and a girl with familiar bronze hair and chocolate eyes identical to mine ran to meet her. Her heart was beating. Two gigantic wolves immediately assumed a protective stance around her. One was red the other was gray. I wondered if the girl knew what she was with. "What is it mom? Whats wrong?" She asked. Her eyes found mine and she fell silent. I snarled at her. Mom? How recent was this tick changed? Three more dead ones came. One had tousled bronze hair, male, a small one had short, spiky, black hair, female. The last one was a man with honey blond hair. The bronze haired male sank to his knees and started shaking when he saw me. Two more vampires ran in to the clearing. Jeez how many were there? One was a big burly man and the other was a beautiful, gorgeous blond woman. The big man hugged the woman. I was trying to claw my way out of the brown-haired one's grip. It wasn't working. She looked at me. She saw my leg and then she started chanting "No blood, no blood" over and over. If they weren't going to suck me dry what were they going to do with me? "Moss" I said. "Cover it with catnip and bind it with moss." The bronze-haired one went and came back with both items. I tried not to flinch when his cold, dead hands touched my warm living leg but it was hard work. I winced when he tore bark from a nearby tree. We should get to the cars." The one holding me said. I didn't want to go anywhere with vampires. "No!" I yelled, "Take me back! Let me go you ticks!" I even tried crying once. They were determined.

When we finally got to their destination the wolves were human and two more vampires joined the party. I was struggling against sleep but I couldn't hold out for long. By the time a car door was opened I was slipping into a deep and troubled sleep.


	4. Vamps

**I**'**m so sorry about the wait. if any one is actually reading this story. I write all my chapters in a notebook first and then transfer it onto the comp. I lost my notebook so i couldn't continue the story. Just so you know. at the bottom of the page there is a button that says review. press it. I do not own twilight. I own all the catts.  
**

I awoke in a clean white bed in a clean white room. My first thoughts were of how comfortable the bed was. Then I remembered last night. I smelled vampires everywhere. I got up slowly and silently and walked to the back wall. It was made of windows. There was a glass door that opened on to a small porch. I stepped outside and measured the distance between the ground and the balcony I was standing on. About 30-40 feet. I was just about to jump when a voice startled me in to falling backwards.

"Please don't leave." i turned around. The bronze haired man was standing in the doorway. I scowled.

"Why shouldn't I?" I said rudely.

"Because we need you here. It hasn't been right without you and your sister." He told me. Yeah right.

"I don't have a sister." I said and then I jumped. I was sprinting before I hit the ground. Apparently my stunt was not a surprise because soon he was running just behind me.

"Actually," He said. "You have two." I ran faster, trying to lose him. "You run very fast." Ha commented. "I did not think half- vampires could run faster than full vampires."

"I'm not a half vampire." I almost growled. He did not seem to get it.

"What are you then?" He asked. "If you are not a hybrid, what are you?" I froze. He blew past me. _Hybrid._

"I am a Catt. I am your enemy." I explained. He walked back towards me and I leaped on to a branch, gaining the higher position in the chance that he attacked.

"Catt huh? I heard those are rare. How on earth did you become one?"I glared at him. His face was thoughtful.

"There are a lot more of us than you think. We don't dabble with the humans unless we see potential in them and want to change one." I told him. "And of course because we don't drink human blood, our Reborn are much better controlled than your newborns." He scowled.

"It's not our fault for what we are." He looked unhappy. Like if he really could, he would change what he is.

"Why did she attack me?" I asked him.

"Attack you?" He was astounded. "Do you know what you smell like?"

I nodded. "A lynx."

"Exactly, the perfect meal for a coven of vegetarian vampires." I just stared. Vegetarian? As if he could hear my thoughts he explained. "My family and I abstain from human blood. We drink from animals."

"So this woman vamp went for a meal, smelled me and thought I was really a lynx?" He nodded. "So why are you keeping me here?" He looked down for a moment I thought I saw a resemblance between him and Nerili.

"You are part of the family." He said.

"Excuse me?"

"You are my daughter. When Bella- the one who found you- was human she had three daughters with me. Only I was a vampire. Renesmee Carlie Cullen, Ana Maria Cullen-Bisley, and Nerili Elizabeth Cullen. They were half human and half vampire. They had blood pumping through their veins which would enable them to become werewolves...or Catts." That was when I lost it.

"Isaiah!" I screamed and ran my hardest in the direction of my home. "Nerili! Rue! Evan! Help me!" I ran and ran until, finally, I came across Evan's scent. It was old but it would help me get home easier. "Evan! Evan!" Trees and shrubs blurred in my vision. Suddenly the vamps were there. Running beside me. I pressed on with the knowledge that i was close to the cottage. They were falling behind. There were six of them. The blond, the bronze, the mahogany, the fast heart, the slow heart, and the burly one. The fast heartbeat was falling behind the others and the slow heartbeat stayed with her to make sure she stayed on the trail. Then I heard it. The roar of a beast. It was Isaiah's way to say I'm coming. Then the other four vamps were there. The animals grew silent as they felt my fear. They drew into their dens when they sensed the vampires. I knew I was faster than them but I had to rest at some point. And running on an empty stomach was no help either. The clearing- that Isaiah made for my training sessions with Evan and Rue- came in to view. Rue was also a Savasci or a Warrior. Evan is a truth teller and Nerili can wrap someone in what we nicknamed her bubble. It is basically a shield from physical things or a cage. You can trap people inside it. And that is what I intended to have Neri do with the vamps. They were gaining on me. I knew my family was close because I could smell mountain lion -Neri, tiger-Isaiah, and two leopards-Evan and Rue. I hoped that the vamps did not know that they were really Catts not the wild cats that they smelled like. They were so close. As the cottage came in to view I veered off to the left to the meeting spot that we reserved for visitors and there they were. Isaiah in front. Evan, Neri and Rue behind him. I sped towards them and assumed my defensive stance next to Isaiah. The vampires were fast and only a minute after me they arrived in the meeting place. I had talked to Neri about my plan to "wrap up" the vamps but she was slow in doing it because she had never seen vampires before. A clear window like box was made and placed around the vampires. Strong enough to not be broken by supernatural creatures but thin enough so that we would be able to talk through.

Isaiah spoke first. "May I ask why you have trespassed on my territory?" He spoke calmly and almost without feeling but he looked almost smug. Probably at the fact that we were able to capture a full coven of Strigoa.

The blond one answered, "My name is Carlisle Cullen. My family and I were tracking one of Edward and Bella's daughters. We have no business with you except for Ana Maria." Nerili, Rue, Evan and i hissed at them. Isaiah's face remained dormant. "We only ask that you let us take one of our kin home with us and we will leave." Isaiah motioned for us to head inside and we followed him to Neri's room, the room farthest from the vampires.

"We will keep them here and we will take turns watching them. I do not trust them with Ana and I do not think that if we let them leave they will leave us alone." I nodded.

"Who will have first watch?" Rue asked. "I will." Isaiah said. "Evan will take second, Ana third? Rue fourth and Neri fifth." Isaiah walked outside and I returned to my room. The baby lynx was awake and he was pacing the bed. "Hey little guy!" I said. He stopped pacing and looked up at me. He was cute and I was tempted to keep him but I knew the best place for a small baby lynx was with it's mother. As I slipped out of the Cottage I heard the coven conversing.

"They 're not going to let us go as long as we pose a threat to Ana or their clan." I recognized the voice of the bronze haired male. "I don't how we will prove it to them Jasper, but we need to." I peeked around the corner to watch them. The one called Jasper spoke. "Will Catts ever trust vampires?" The one called Carlisle shook his head. "I doubt it."

The one called Bella whispered something to the bronze haired one. i heard snippets of what she was saying but not the whole thing. "Edward... look...Li?" He glanced around as if some one might be eavesdropping, well, I was. "Maybe, i did not get a good look at the others." I sprinted in to the clearing and, ignoring the pleading to let the vamps go sped off to look for an anxious mother lynx. I came home a quarter to 1:00 and let Evan off his shift early. I went to my room and retrieved the silver Mp3 player. When I returned I was carrying a chair, my Mp3, a book called _The Complete Tales of Edgar A. Poe_, and a blanket. As I settled down to read _The Pit and The Pendulum_ and I plugged my headphones in my ears the small spiky haired one said something. In the language of my family. The family I remembered before the pale man took me away. I had a language in my mind. My father knew it and taught the rest of the family.

" Nu kif ri la san?" She said. _Where did you get that?_ "Il per qiu mai."_ I recognize it._ I stared at her. Edward stared at her. Bella, Carlisle, Jasper the blond the burly and the motherly all stared at her. I held up my Mp3 player and the small one nodded_. _I had not used my tongue since I was a small child. I had tried to use it at the orphanage but the adults there had beat me until I used proper English. The headphones were out of my ears but I knew everyone could hear it. The woman, I guessed was my mother, was speaking in the recording.

"Ana," Bella whispered softly, _Don't forget us. _the recording said. It was then that I realized that the voice of my mother on the recording and the voice of my captor Bella was and is the same. _We love you_. I looked at the girl who had a fast heart beat. My sister. "Neri" I called. "Could you come out here?"

Neri came out with a bubble blower, "What?" I gestured towards the box, "The fast heart." Neri gaped.  
"Do you want me to stay out here?" I nodded. "Make your box thicker when she is out?" Neri nodded. The vamps all stared as they watched the box bend and contract and unfold from around the fast hearted one. The wolfy one was about to protest but Edward stopped him. When she was finally outside I picked her up and plopped her on the chair I had formerly occupied. Maybe I was a little harsh but she was traveling with bloodsuckers. "What's your name?" I asked.

"Renesmee." She replied quietly. "What are their names?" I gestured towards the box again.  
"Jake, Rosalie, Alice, Bella, Edward, Jasper, Emmet, Carlisle and Esme." They all lifted their hand when their name was called so I would know who was who.  
"There is one more." I stated. Renesmee nodded. "Leah. She likes to clear her head and get some fresh air, not polluted by the vampires. Jake and Leah are shape-shifters, their other form is a wolf."  
"Take us to her." I told her. I was determined to get answers.  
"i can't track very well-" "Take us to her," I growled this time. I heard all of the vamps growl in response. Renesmee nodded. Nerili lifted up Renesmee and we ran some distance in to the woods. When we were in the middle of nowhere We started searching for this Leah. "Leah! Leah!" Renesmee wandered off with Nerili trailing behind.

"Leah! Leah!" I called.  
"What do you want?" I was greeted by a slightly displeased female with no clothing on. "Where are your clothes?" I asked.  
She sighed. "In a pile somewhere in the forest."  
"You are a shape-shifter?" She nodded. "You smell funny." I commented. "Like you smell any better." Then we both burst out laughing.  
"Do you always comment on how someone smells when you meet them?" She managed to get out. I was serious. "Maybe. Maybe not." She looked at me like I had a monkey on my shoulder. I cracked a smile and struck a pose. We both almost fell down laughing. "Seriously though, what do you want?" She asked again.  
My smile left and I became suddenly nervous. "Is Bella my mother?" I blurted out. Then we were both serious. She nods. So slowly and so little that I could barely see. "And Edward...?" Leah nodded again. "How did it happen? They are vampires!" I almost screamed. The air shimmered. I couldn't see it but I could feel it. Behind me a wolf was standing in Leah's place. The same gray wolf from the day of my capture. She beckoned her head to the north and started running. I followed. We ran in silence for a few minutes and then Leah veered off to the right. When I turned around and walked to where she had gone and I saw the a great white house the back of which was covered in windows. I saw a balcony to which the door was hanging open. The house was actually magnificent. "Stop staring, its just a house." I turned around Leah was sitting on a wicker chair on the porch fully dressed. "Come with me" She said and disappeared inside the house. I followed her scent and the sound of her walking. The sickly sweet smell of vampires was everywhere and the rooms almost screamed vampire! to my I finally found Leah she was sifting through a box in a room with no bed and a very large closet with a bathroom. Leah pulled out a piece of paper from the box. I looked closer and saw that it was not just a piece of paper but a photograph. Leah handed me the photo. In it was Bella and Edward holding two children. The one on Edward's lap looked about seven years old. Her eyes were chocolate brown like Renesmee's, and mine. Her hair was bronze with beautiful curls. The child on Bella's lap had chocolate brown eyes and wavy, mahogany hair. Exactly like me. Then I realized something. I this picture Bella looked different. Not the perfect brown haired beauty she is now. She looked less beautiful but more pretty. More HUMAN. Her eyes matched mine and Renesmee's. She truly was my mother. Edward looked the exact same as he did now but I could see the similarities between him and Renesmee. Another photograph was passed into my hands. This one of the whole coven. Bella was holding a little girl with straight bronze hair and emerald green eyes. Nerili.


	5. Acceptance

**I'm Back! I know that's a really bad thing that I don't post like once a week but you try living in a house with 6 other people and only two computers available. And I have to write two essays for school. Still I'm really sorry for not updating fast enough. Any way... on with the really boring story.  
**

**I only own the Catts. **

Ana pov

The rest of that day was kind of a blur. I remember seeing Neri and Renesmee run into the room. Neri is screaming my name. I'm holding the two photos in my hands so tight Im afraid they are going to turn to shreds. Neri doesn't know whats happened to me and she's so upset that she accidentally freed the vamps from her bubble. i know this because I saw them run into the room. Then Neri wrapped her bubble around us. She made it so thick that it almost white. I could see a dim shape banging on the bubble, another one pulled it away. Neri had finally noticed the photos I was holding and was trying to ease them out of my grip. When she finally got them I was falling asleep. I saw her gasp as she saw the first one. the one with me and renesmee. The last thing I saw before sleep claimed me was her crying. My head was in Neri's lap and A single tear rolled down her cheek. It hurts me to see her cry.

I awoke, for the second time in two days to white. Only this time three shapes were barreling themselves at the walls. Neri was rubbing her eyes next to me. The walls became clearer and the muted yells became loud screams. Evan, Rue and Isaiah stopped trying to break the bubble. I could see the vampires seated in various positions around the edges of the room. Neri's eyes were moist and rimmed with red. If I had looked in a mirror that day I would have seen my face was an exact replica of hers. I could see worry and fear on Bella's face. It was hard to believe that she was worrying for me and Neri.

Neri had the photos in her hands. She was avoiding looking at Edward and Bella, I wouldn't blame her, so was I. "What happened!" Isaiah asked. I shook my head at him.

"Neri, take down the bubble." I said. When she complied I took her hand and walked out of the room, out of the house. Into the forest. I never wanted to see those flesh-eaters again.

"Wait! Stop!" Edward rushed to us, towing Bella behind him. "What are you holding?" I took the photos from Neri and handed them to Edward. He looked at the first one with no emotion, when he saw the second he showed it to Bella and gestured to Neri. I pushed Nerili behind me and assumed a protective stance in front of her.

"Excuse me Ana?" Bella asked. "What is her name?" She looked at Neri.

"What concern is it of yours?" Neri responded stepping out from behind me. Her voice was strong.

"We would just like to know. What is your name?" Edward said. He was getting frustrated. _Please don't tell._ I repeated over and over in my head.

"My name is Nerili. I am a member of the Cattakii clan of Catts." _No! _Bella looked confused. She whispered something in Edward's ear and he responded just as quietly. I did not bother to try to listen in. Bella stepped toward Neri. She stopped when she was inches form Neri's face. She reached out to hold Neri's hand. That was to much for me. I wrenched the cold rock away from Nerili and Suddenly we were racing through the woods. I did not care if she was our birth mother or if the leeches were our blood family. That's all they were. Flesh-eaters, bloodsuckers, leeches, parasites, man eating animalistic things, with no heart, no compassion and certainly no soul! They come from the firey pits of hell! They are spawn of the devil, and apparently I am supposed to believe that one of the ticks is my mother and another one is my father. The cottage came in view and Nerili ran towards it. When she reached the door she looked back at me. I shook my head and watched my blood sister close the entrance to my home. I ran. I ran for hours and hours.

I woke up in a clearing. There were beautiful red and white flowers all over. A small brook ran through the middle. I was lying on a rock. A large flat rock. I was lying on my resting place. Inscripted in to it is my prophecy. _As enemies come to allies and hate comes to love, a family is found in the opposite of life. _I used to think that meant death. Now I am not so sure. Do Edward and Bella really want Neri and me back in their lives? Why else go to so much trouble to find and keep us? I had no answer to these questions but there was one I could answer. Are they my real family? Yes. Must I forgive them? Yes. Plus Alice seemed pretty cool. BUT THEY ARE VAMPIRES**!** Part of my mind screamed at me.

My hands clutched my hair and pulled. This was tearing me apart. How was I supposed to decide what to do? I pulled out my Mp3 and turned it on. I listened to my father, mother, and sister proclaiming their love for a child four hours old. This time I asked my self a different question. Do I want loving parents? At the Orphanage I had cried my self to sleep every night until I was nine years because I envied the children who had parents. Yes. Do Bella and Edward fit that description? Yes. I came to a new recording that I had not heard before: _Ana, this is your song, listen to it every night when you go to sleep and know that somewhere out there your family is searching for you. I will love you forever, Daddy. _This song was not on piano. It was played by a violin. I was momentarily reminded of the  Anastasia character from Disney. I can and will accept these vampires. As much as I love Isaiah, Evan, and Rue, I will travel with them and Nerili. My family of Catts can come with us. I will have parents and aunts and uncles and grandparents at long last. I will be surrounded by people who love me.

**What a cheesy chapter!  
I'm suffering from traumatic writer's block. If you have any ideas for what should happen next: REVIEW! Or if you even enjoy this terrible fanfic, review. I'm on my knees here. **


End file.
